


Хочу быть здесь с тобой

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [7]
Category: Jrock, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Golden Bomber Universe, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kuroikarasu-no-Mori, M/M, Magical Realism, Mystic Circle, Mysticism, Trails wanderer, YutaShou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: В доме на краю Курокарасу-но-Мори кишат лесные ёкаи, а в открытые окна заглядывают косули. Здесь пахнет полевыми травами, на подоконнике остывает брусничный пирог, а во дворе расстелено лоскутное покрывало, на котором хорошо лежать и смотреть, как в небе плывут облака. Ютака всем сердцем влюблён в этот дом — и его любовь сильнее оттого, что именно здесь он вместе с Киришо прячется от паники, царящей в Токио и во всём мире.
Relationships: Kyan Yutaka/Kiryuuin Sho
Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111569
Collections: GBU★Mystic Circle





	Хочу быть здесь с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Так как в мире творится какой-то хаос из-за эпидемии, нам захотелось написать что-то тёплое и уютное. Потому что тепло и свет всегда нужны, а сейчас — тем более. Мы решили, что раз уж почти весь мир сидит на карантине, то бобрята не исключение. И дом в Курокарасу — лучшее для них место. События здесь происходят сразу после фанфика "Розмарин, шалфей и тимьян": http://archiveofourown.org/works/23161318. Никаких страданий, никаких метаний, только забота друг о друге, быт и щепотка магии :)

Пыльники снова были здесь. Серые глазастые комочки — штук двадцать, не меньше — сгрудились на балке прямо под потолком спальни и таращились вниз. Делать им больше было нечего, кроме как разглядывать спавшего на кровати человека.

Человек разглядывал пыльников в ответ, размышляя, то ли попытаться уснуть снова, то ли громко сообщить, что надоедливая мелочь опять действует ему на нервы. Был ещё третий вариант — встать, наконец, и начать утро, как положено. Завтрак приготовить, например, раз уж разлепил глаза. Тот, кто спал рядом, тихо замычал сквозь сон, будто соглашаясь с последней мыслью.

Киришо вздохнул и приподнялся на постели, чтобы посмотреть, что творится за окном. Было раннее утро — настолько раннее, что над землёй ещё стелился туман, но солнце уже наполовину выбралось из-за горизонта и окрасило часть неба в розовый цвет с золотыми прожилками. Видневшийся край леса чернел возле просёлочной дороги, будто вырезанный из куска бумаги и наклеенный поверх видимой реальности.

Пыльники заволновались. Сидя на балке, они заёрзали на своих местах. Задевая друг друга мягкими колючками, пыльники издавали шуршание, похоже на звук, с которым пересыпается из ладони в ладонь горсть сухого риса. Им было очень интересно, куда же отправится человек, с неохотой выбравшийся из-под тёплого лоскутного одеяла. Можно не сомневаться — они последуют за ним в любой уголок дома.

Лестница сварливо скрипела под ногами Киришо, который спустился со второго этажа на первый. И вновь, как в первый день, поразился, насколько старый дом изменился. Ведь совсем недавно всё здесь было изглодано старостью и покрыто толстым слоем пыли, везде валялись сухие листья и ветви, а ветра изодрали бумажные сёдзи в клочья.

Они с Ютакой планировали провести в этом доме всего одну ночь — долго жить здесь, конечно, было невозможно. Из всех комнат только одна кое-как годилась для проживания: крыша здесь не прохудилась, стекло в окне уцелело, а с пылью и грязью удалось справиться буквально за час усиленной уборки. Ютака очень хотел отдохнуть, ему выдалась непростая ночь. Киришо же не собирался оставлять его одного — уж точно не в Курокарасу, мёртвой деревне на севере Аомори.

Каким же было их удивление, когда наутро дом, дышавший на ладан ещё накануне вечером, с утра встретил их, пышущий жизнью, как в первые дни своего существования под солнцем. Рассохшийся и прогнивший каркас пах согретой на солнце древесиной, был полон соков и даже пустил молодые побеги. Покосившиеся двери встали на место, а дыры в сёдзи и на крыше заросли плотным плющом. Дом ожил, превратился в затерянную в лесной глуши избушку, где скорее могла бы жить ворожея, нежели пара обычных людей. Здесь больше не было и следа запустения: дом переполняла жизнь, во всей своей кипучей и чарующей полноте.

«Кажется, Курокарасу-доно решил подарить мне что-то менее опасное, чем возможность ходить в другие миры», — усмехнулся Ютака, поражённый изменениями гораздо сильнее Киришо. Буквально прошлой ночью он отказался от данного ему ещё в детстве дара — видеть дороги в иные вселенные, променяв его на единственный милый его сердцу мир. Но лес Курокарасу, удивлённый преданностью, не смог оставить Ютаку совсем без внимания.

Крепкий старый дом в заброшенной деревне, вокруг которой на несколько километров нет ни одной живой души. Дважды в день из Аомори и обратно проезжают автобусы — единственная возможность уехать обратно к цивилизации. И только тишина стоит целыми днями, тишина, умиротворяющая душу и обнимающая сердце.

«Эй… Давай останемся здесь? — спросил вдруг Ютака. — В городе нам всё равно нет покоя — только паника и страх, которые будут лишь сильнее день ото дня. Давай сбежим? Спрячемся тут, где нас никому не придёт в голову искать. Спрячемся от паники, от нагнетания наихудших исходов, от суматохи и суеты. Бросим к чертям эту каменную клетку, променяем её на свободу. Я покажу тебе мир, в котором нам, быть может, больше никогда не удастся пожить. Пойдём со мной, Киришо?»

И протянул руку. Широкую ладонь лентой обвило весеннее солнце. Ту самую ладонь, в надёжности которой Киришо ни разу в жизни не сомневался ни мгновение. Как и в этот раз.

«Сбежим, если ты этого хочешь», — улыбнулся Киришо в ответ. Ему хотелось быть честным: он до дрожи боялся той паники, что охватила весь мир в считанные недели. Его планы сыпались, будто карточные домики, он просыпался поутру и не хотел открывать почту — точно знал, что письма его не обрадуют. Он хотел сбежать — и Ютака исполнил его желание. Просто Ютака тоже боялся, хотя и не подавал виду. (Может быть — подумалось позднее Киришо — именно страх заставил Ютаку говорить столь высокопарно?.. Странное проявление, но, в конце концов, Ютака всегда был странным. Положительно странным конечно).

Кто бы только знал, что починка дома — это не единственный подарок Курокарасу-но-Мори? Но это стало известно позднее — уже после того, как Ютака и Киришо приехали из Токио на своей машине, привезя с собой запасы полезных вещей, продукты на пару недель и, конечно же, переноску с любимой кошкой. Раз уж убегать от реального мира, то только всей маленькой семьёй.

Пыльники были последними, кто не успел попрятаться по углам и щелям. Маленькие серые комочки с чёрными глазками напоминали чернушек из фильмов Хаяо Миядзаки, и были столь же неуклюжи и забавны. Кошка немедленно погналась за ними, пытаясь поймать неведомых существ. Киришо уже решил было вернуться домой — лучше паника в городе, чем живые демоны в доме, — но Ютака всего одним объятием за плечи придушил эту трусливую мысль в зародыше.

«Эй, это всего лишь комочки пыли! — улыбнулся Ютака. — И уж поверь: если это всё дело ветвей Курокарасу-доно, то эти мелкие ёкаи только в помощь нам, не во вред!».

«Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был прав…» — вздохнул Киришо. На его глазах кошка раздавила лапой одного пыльника. Он превратился в серое пятно на татами, но потом собрался из мелких пылинок воедино и, шебурша, укатился в первую попавшуюся щель в стене. Кошка разочарованно мяукнула.

В доме было электричество, хорошо ловила мобильная сеть — Ютака прикупил в городе два маленьких модема, которые вставлялись в ноутбук, как флешки: скорости этих малышей за глаза хватало, чтобы работать в интернете и поддерживать связь со всеми, кто остался в том, реальном мире.

«Хоть кто-нибудь знает вообще, куда мы поехали? Может менеджер? Твои родители?» — спросил Киришо вечером, держа лицо Ютаки в своих ладонях, любуясь на то, как в чёрных глазах догорают отблески заката.

«Ни одна живая душа», — заверил Ютака. Поцелуи с ним были слаще обыкновенного. Не то из-за выпитого недавно чая с облепиховым вареньем, не то отчего-то ещё.

Кроме пыльников были и другие ёкаи — дом, двор и всё вокруг кишело ими. Киришо был уверен: они и раньше жили бок о бок с людьми, но только теперь позволили увидеть себя. Мелкие лесные существа побаивались Киришо не меньше, чем он их, но любопытство было сильнее страха. Ёкаи наблюдали за ним, сгрудившись на увитой зелёной ветвью балке; бросались врассыпную из-под перевёрнутой чашки и выглядывали, спрятавшись за книги на полках, банки с травами на столах и коробки с ненужным барахлом.

Некоторые ёкаи были достаточно смелыми, чтобы подбираться к людям совсем близко, но недостаточно, чтобы идти с ними на контакт. Стоило только Киришо протянуть руку к моховику — плоскому мшистому камню с глазами на концах трёх тонких усиков — как тот вздрагивал и укатывался куда подальше. Огнехвоста — существо, похожее на енота, только меньше раз в пять и с пучком тонких красных хвостов с кисточками — Киришо удалось стукнуть пальцем по голове, после чего тот с хлопком превратился в красный плод и не перевоплотился обратно до тех пор, пока Киришо не ушёл из комнаты совсем.

Самыми отважными оказались говорушки — чёрные беззубые рты, парящие в воздухе и всё время что-то тихо бормочущие. Они возникали, когда Ютака спускался во двор, держа подмышкой толстую тетрадь, готовый обучаться сложному искусству ворожбы.

Говорушки — по его словами — были ёкаями-помощниками. Он открывал тетрадь с советами прабабушки и пытался сотворить что-нибудь. Выдавливал сок из трав и ягод, перемешивал их с костяной пылью, растирал кору в коричневую кашицу и варил что-то в глиняном горшочке. Говорушки вились вокруг, приносили ему недостающие ингредиенты, подсказывали слова заклинаний и заговоров (одному только Ютаке удавалось разбирать их невнятный бубнёж) — и всё это в общем-то производило достаточно жуткое впечатление.

Хотя Киришо нравился такой Ютака. Было одним удовольствием сидеть на широком пороге дома, греясь на тёплом весеннем солнце, пить чай и смотреть, как Ютака учит новую для себя науку.

— Эй, подойди ко мне! — просил иногда Киришо. И когда Ютака оставлял свои ворожейские приблуды, обнимал его так крепко, насколько только мог, утыкался носом в мягкий живот, вдыхал полной грудью горький запах целебных трав и сладкий аромат ядовитых ягод.

— Даже если я очень постараюсь, я не смогу помочь этому миру, — сказал Ютака однажды, когда Киришо вновь прижался к нему в порыве нежности. — Ворожея — это не колдун, который может щёлкнуть пальцами и всё исправить. Я не знаю, есть ли тогда в этом смысл...

Киришо посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Тёплые пальцы рассеянно гладили его по затылку.

— Может быть, смысла в этом и нет. Но и второго такого, как ты, тоже нет и не будет. Продолжай. Ты потрясающий.

Ютака усмехнулся. Поцелуи с ним, сотканным из солнца, запаха мокрой земли и сухих трав, лесной прохлады и неуёмной жажды свободы, были как никогда похожи на какое-то очень причудливое колдовское зелье.

Говорушки маячили вокруг и недовольно бормотали. Ютака отмахнулся от них, как от надоедливых мух.

— Пшли прочь! — фыркнул он. Парящие в воздухе чёрные рты оскалились, зашипели и бросились врассыпную, попрятавшись кто куда: кто под кусты шиповника, кто под трухлявую поленницу. — Задолбали! — выдохнул Ютака, прижавшись виском к виску Киришо.

Время здесь для них почти остановилось. Они оба держали связь с внешним миром — читали новости и отвечали на письма, но всё это было далеко и, казалось, — не касалось их, было как будто нереальным, невозможным от первой до последней буквы.

Иногда они садились в машину и ехали обратно в Токио — в конце концов работу никто не отменял. Едва они пересекали какую-то невидимую черту, где заканчивалась магия Курокарасу-но-Мори, тревога обрушивалась на них.

Они вспоминали, от чего сбежали. Вспоминали, почему один за другим отменялись их концерты, почему улицы бессонного Токио вдруг опустели, почему каждый человек вызывал подсознательный страх. Они любили работу, конечно же, и маялись от вынужденного безделья, как любой нормальный человек, влюблённый в своё дело. Но всё же, когда дела в Токио были сделаны, они торопились обратно в Курокарасу, ставшему их надёжным убежищем.

— Вставай, Киришо, — вдруг сказал Ютака. — Я думаю, вам с Курокарасу-доно пора познакомиться. Не бойся, — он улыбнулся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Я уверен, вы друг другу понравитесь.

Лес Курокарасу возвышался чёрной стеной буквально в паре сотен метров от дома. По одну его сторону солнце поднималось по утрам, а по другую — садилось. Из спальни на втором этаже был виден только западный его край и просёлочная дорога, ведущая к междугородней автомагистрали. С заднего двора зачарованный лес представал во всём своём величии и даже днём порядочно напрягал Киришо. Но Ютака был спокоен, а значит — Киришо не сомневался — всё в порядке.

Держась за руки, они пересекли луг, где летом трава возвышалась по пояс, и приблизились к лесной окраине. Здесь было гораздо холоднее, а в непроглядной чаще будто вспыхивали и потухали на мгновение чьи-то жёлтые внимательные глаза.

— Положи руку сюда, — Ютака направил ладонь Киришо к причудливо изогнутому, чёрному стволу. Внутри словно билось огромное сердце, а дерево в ответ на прикосновение зашелестело листьями, хотя погода стояла совершенно безветренная. — Успокойся. Я с тобой. Я рядом.

Ютака обнимал его одной рукой за плечи; пальцы другой он переплёл с пальцами Киришо. Спокойное биение сердца отдавало куда-то в лопатку, размеренный ритм дыхания ощущался всем телом и заставлял невольно подстроиться под него. Киришо поймал себя на мысли, что их пульс и дыхание незаметно для обоих синхронизировались.

— Ютака…

— Тш, — утешающий и быстрый поцелуй в висок оборвал попытку обратить на это внимание. — Слушай Курокарасу-доно.

Лес тихо шумел. Не двигались ветви, не шевелился ни один лист, но вся лесная чаща вибрировала и гудела, точно живое существо, пробуждающееся ото сна. Стихли птицы, которые пели до того, как люди подошли к окраине. Смолкли все звуки вокруг, кроме одного-единственного гула из самых недр леса.

Ютака обнял его чуть крепче.

— Курокарасу-доно. Я променял твой дар на мир, который сейчас у меня в руках. Прошу твоего благословения для него.

Гул стих на несколько секунд. А после из лесной чащи вырвался порыв тёплого ветра, который выдохнул в лица людям запах земляники и морошки, хоть тем ещё и не пришло время. Ветер окутал их с ног до головы, будто шёлковое полотнище, плотное и мягкое, а щеки Киришо вдруг коснулось крыло пролетевшей мимо птицы — и он был уверен, что ему не причудилось.

Ствол под его ладонью отозвался пульсацией — один раз, второй — и снова застыл в неподвижности. Ютака убрал обе их руки и, запрокинув голову, с любовью посмотрел на чёрные верхушки сосен, царапавших небо.

— Что это значит? — спросил Киришо почему-то шёпотом.

— Курокарасу-доно принял тебя, — также шёпотом ответил ему Ютака. — Пойдём обратно.

— Что значит «принял»? — не унимался Киришо. — Я стал таким же, как ты? Как там… Ходящий по тропам, верно?

Ютака посмотрел на него с нежностью. Он протянул руку и завёл светлую прядку за ухо.

— Ходящий — это дар, который даётся за любовь и верность Курокарасу-доно. А быть признанным им — значит, что он защитит тебя, окажись ты там без меня. Это значит, что лес не причинит тебе никакого вреда. Ни один ёкай из крупных не тронет тебя, но будет оберегать, если возникнет необходимость. Курокарасу-доно — это не просто лес, это покровитель, способный спрятать тебя от глаз адской гончей. И я хочу, чтобы ты, если вдруг что, мог приехать сюда и найти в Курокарасу-но-Мори защиту. От чего угодно. От чего угодно, слышишь, Киришо?

Его голос дрогнул. В любви, плескавшейся в глазах, впору было утонуть, захлебнуться с головой. Тёплые ладони легли на шею, обхватили самое уязвимое место, как живой щит. Нереальный. Угораздило ж из всех людей на свете выбрать именно его — существующего между двумя уровнями реальности и ни на одном не нашедшего себе места.

— Я не думаю, что могу принять такое покровительство, — сказал Киришо, накрыв руки Ютаки своими. — Но если для тебя это важно, я не буду отказываться. Кукрокарасу-но-Мори значит для тебя многое. Я хочу разделить с тобой эту значимость.

— И сейчас — самое подходящее время, тебе не кажется? — Ютака внимательно смотрел на него. Киришо кивнул.

— Да. Ты прав. Именно сейчас.

Обратно в дом они вернулись в молчании, накрепко переплетя пальцы. Отпустить друг друга в такой миг представлялось ужасным святотатством.

Когда внешний мир забывал о них ненадолго (всего на пару часов или — огромная удача — один день) Киришо и Ютака и без того находили себе занятие. И хоть уборка в огромном доме не могла заменить сцену, Киришо всё равно воображал метлу микрофоном, а многочисленных пыльников — зрителями и пел для них.

Пыльники рождались прямо на ветвях метлы с каждым её взмахом. К концу песни на прутьях висели гроздья маленьких серых существ, которые шуршали, не умея выражать восторг аплодисментами, и с шумом разбегались в стороны, когда Киришо стряхивал ёкаев на внешнюю галерею дома.

Ютака осваивал кухню — ту самую огромную уютную кухню, где в его детстве царствовала прабабушка. Большую часть пространства занимала старая печь, по углам были свалены мешки, доверху набитые рисом (ещё один подарок Курокарасу — ведь в самой деревне рис не выращивали уже по меньшей мере десять лет), а на всех полках стояли глиняные чашки ручной работы и росписи. Самой старой чашке исполнилось больше трёх веков ещё в то время, когда пятилетний Ютака приезжал в деревню на летние каникулы. Но несмотря на почтенный возраст, глина нисколько не иссохлась, а роспись не потускнела. Многочисленные трещины придавали чашке лишь больше красоты.

В открытое нараспашку окно то и дело заглядывали пришедшие из леса косули. Они с любопытством тянули острые мордочки к Ютаке, который венчиком взбивал в деревянной миске молоко, яйца и сахар.

— Ну-ка, не мешайтесь! — отмахивался он от них с добродушным ворчанием. — Ишь, любопытные.

За стеклянными банками, в которых хранились приправы и ароматные травы, прятались робкие моховики — их глаза на тонких усиках покачивались из стороны в сторону, а множество этих глаз напоминало траву, ласкаемую лёгким ветром.

Ютака насыпал в самую маленькую миску немного сахара, перемешанного с сушёной черникой. Моховики, улучив мгновение, подбегали к миске, выхватывали из неё вываленную в сахаре ягоду и стремглав удирали обратно в убежище за банками.

Косули осторожно брали у него с рук яблочные дольки. Чем-то косули напоминали Ютаке лошадей — такие же тёплые и пахнущие мускусом. Горячее дыхание щекотало ему ладони. Когда ещё у него в жизни выдалась бы возможность покормить пугливых лесных животных и погладить их по головам. Он наслаждался каждым мгновением этого чуда.

Даже кошка — и та нашла себе друга среди ёкаев и теперь носилась с огнехвостом наперегонки по всему двору, кувыркалась с ним в высокой траве на лугу и дремала, свернувшись с маленьким демоном в один клубок под кустом шиповника.

Быть может — думал Ютака — всё дело в том, что кошка, как и он сам, принадлежала двум мирам (реальному и его изнанке) одновременно. Вот только, в отличие от него, кошка нашла себе место и там, и здесь. А он так и остался неприкаянным. Слишком свободолюбивый для реальности, слишком приземлённый и трусливый для изнанки — одному лишь Курокарасу известно, зачем стоило давать такому, как Ютака, силу Ходящего по тропам.

А вечерами, когда дела по дому были сделаны, на все электронные письма дан ответ, а пирог с брусникой манил сладким запахом, можно было и расслабиться. Кирюин зажигал в камине огонь и включал на ноутбуке один из взятых в аренду фильмов. Ютака укрывал его плечи лоскутным одеялом, которое пахло полынью, и обхватывал обеими руками большую чашку с травяным чаем. Кошка с огнехвостом, прижавшись друг к другу боками, лежали в тёплом круге света и сонно щурили на пламя глаза.

— Завтра нам надо вернуться в город. Порепетировать немного перед выступлением… — сказал Киришо и облизнул пальцы, измазанные в брусничном соке.

— Вернёмся, — отозвался Ютака. — Это ведь ненадолго, да?

— На целый день, думаю. Придётся встать пораньше.

— Эээ… вот как… — Ютака фыркнул в чашку с чаем. — Только такие дни напоминают мне, что у нас не отпуск.

— Я хочу работать. Мне не скучно здесь, — поспешил ответить на вероятный вопрос Киришо. — Нет… Я просто чувствую себя здесь не собой. Я пишу, конечно, придумываю что-то, но этого мало. Мне нужна сцена, нужно моё расписание, в котором нет времени на лишние самокопания и дурные мысли.

— Ты же знаешь, это ненадолго. Мы скоро вернёмся в город насовсем.

Ютака отставил чашку на котацу и обнял Киришо. Лоскутное одеяло всё ещё лежало на плечах, будто мягкий барьер, но с ним объятие показалось Киришо нежнее и теплее, чем любое другое. Они оба здесь не просто так. Останься они в городе, всё равно пришлось бы загибаться от скуки в четырёх стенах. В Курокарасу хотя бы природа и спокойствие. Будь воля Ютаки, он поселился бы в этой заброшенной деревне насовсем. Зачарованный лес, мелкие ёкаи, доверчивые косули и безграничная свобода — всё, что нужно для счастья.

За стенами дома поднялся ветер. Сегодня дуло весь день, но несильно, всего лишь веяло с центра острова. Час назад ветер переменился, теперь дуло с океана — и погода сразу испортилась. Хотя в доме по-прежнему было тепло, в камине уютно трещали поленья.

— И всё же, хорошо, что мы остались здесь, — пробормотал Киришо, которого начало убаюкивать колыхание языков пламени. Кошка и огнехвост уже уснули, уткнувшись носами в бока друг друга. Ютака надавил ему на плечи, предлагая лечь головой на колени.

— Нам всем иногда нужно спрятаться ненадолго. И лучше прятаться там, где ты почувствуешь себя хорошо. Верно? — Ютака улыбнулся и погладил светлые волосы Киришо. От больших тёплых рук исходила энергия — она притягивала плохие мысли в голове, будто магнит, и вытягивала их прочь. Его ворожба стало гораздо искуснее по сравнению с первыми днями.

— Однажды ты станешь настолько хорош, что уйдёшь от меня на изнанку мира, — заметил Киришо, будучи уже на грани между явью и сном.

«О, не дождёшься, хоть прожди тысячу вечностей», — возникли у него в голове слова: не сказанные, но выписанные серебряными нитями ворожеской силы.


End file.
